


安魂曲

by LampTheLastScene (Corusco)



Series: 三四年春 [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: AO3算字数是怎么算的啊别闹了, Alternative universe - revolution, F/M, I have no idea where this is going, I think it'll be plotty, I'm scared, I'm sorry Kloppo I love you, M/M, 你仁客串反派, 好久没写, 很多人抽烟, 我只是透明, 抽烟不好, 长篇复健
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corusco/pseuds/LampTheLastScene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>安内斯多拉的中央政府摇摇欲坠，全国各地革命的风潮一波未平一波又起。其中首都的抗议团体和学生激进组织的数量远远超过其他城市，成为政府重点监督的对象，戒严令一条接一条地颁布着。<br/>罗伊斯即将毕业，集系内各个教授的瞩目与喜爱于一身，看上去未来前途无量。除此之外，他还碰巧是大学最大学生革命组织的主席之一；尽管平日只是在学校喷泉前的平地上公开集会，或是在图书馆自习室与其他同学聊些时事，他与几个密友却有着另外的计划——为逝去的恩师克洛普报仇。<br/>起初计划进行得十分顺利，一直到一名叫做马里奥格策的学生不顾一切地想进入他们的团体。</p><p>Chinese version of Requiem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 进堂咏

**Author's Note:**

> 这个脑洞是去年去德国之前开的，但是上个学期有点忙一直没空动手，结果都拖到克洛普离任凯尔退役了才开始写，导致本来就想好的世界观设定突然让我非常有罪恶感orz  
> 英语的正文可能会更得更快一点，但我保证不会相差太久。还有友善提醒就是这篇（如果写完的话）应该偏正剧，所以恋情（？）发展可能会很慢，先土下座道歉了。

_**Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine,** _  
_**et lux perpetua luceat eis.** _  
_**Te decet hymnus, Deus, in Sion,** _  
_**et tibi reddetur votum in Jerusalem.** _  
_**Exaudi orationem meam,** _  
_**ad te omnis caro veniet.** _  
_**Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine,** _  
_**et lux perpetua luceat eis.** _

_**进堂咏 (d小调安魂曲，莫扎特)** _

_***** _

罗伊斯抬头看了眼快追到跟前的积雨云，又低头看着手表扁了扁嘴，把手中铁罐里的咖啡一饮而尽，准确地投进了垃圾桶。接近宵禁时分的街道无比寂静，只有三四个同路的学生和附近上班的人同样沉默地站在站牌旁，身子侧向车来的方向，好像长久的凝视能让末班车提早到达似的。

“车不会晚到吧？”其中唯一的女孩低声问道。

“也许通过关卡的时候耽误了？”旁边的金发男孩耸了耸肩，百无聊赖地甩着手中的钥匙包，“别担心，反正我们有证件，就算迟了也不会有麻烦。”

“你再这样甩下去小心它飞出去，”站在最后的学生按住了多动男孩的肩膀，指着它钥匙包背后口袋中放着的蓝色纸片无奈道，“虽说今天不能回家对你根本不算事儿，不过我可不会再陪你去交通局补一张。”

“……可我今天忘带通行证了。”女孩的声音很小，但成功吸引了车站里所有人的注意力。罗伊斯忍不住回头同情地看了她一眼，手下意识地握紧口袋中的纸片。可怜的人，十点一过她就只能在学校里留一宿——在这特殊时期哪个司机都不敢对任何人网开一面，看上去最无辜的女孩的名字都可能在政府的黑名单上。

背后男孩们的安慰逐渐在春末的晚风中化为不可辨识的嗡嗡声，与罗伊斯脑中回荡着的方才练习的曲目合为一体。多亏了这节必修的乐队晚课，他才能不费吹灰之力地拿到这张许尔勒求了八个人才搞到的单薄蓝色手写纸片——上个月警局门口的爆炸案让这张小小纸片上的字变得更加密密麻麻，说不定再下次就要写上祖上三代所有人的资料了。

想来历史上这般的独权政府采取监视管理的手段都是如此相似，原因也不是不能理解；毕竟在短期内这是最有效的控制方法。可是通常他们也会忽略民众积累起的怨气最终总能化作戾气，一点火星就能烧毁用稻草堆成的威信。

但毕竟这些都是后话。

最后一班十一号有轨电车最终还是迟到了十来分钟。先前的三个学生早在五分钟前就离开了站台走回学校的方向，而剩下零星的几个乘客则手持通行证安静地排队上车。戴着厚厚镜片的司机勤勤恳恳地拿着放大镜检查着每一份证件，但没一个人敢开口抱怨。

罗伊斯站在队伍的最后，等他上车时只剩下驾驶员背后狭小的行李位。电车启动时的铃声混着暖气声听起来有些浑浊。他坐下后才发现风口在他的正头顶，他的头发不过几分钟就被吹成了奇怪的形状。站立着的乘客们随着车厢摇晃，嗡嗡地低语着又一天中规中矩的生活。后节车厢传来的灯光在地上打成一个等腰三角形，时不时被人影切割成七零八落的十几块多边形；罗伊斯动了几下手指，看着地上最后形似十字架的黑影差点笑出声。

在关于宗教的问题上他倒是政府眼中的好苗子：一个坚定的无神论者，即使他父母甚至到祖上四代全是虔诚的浸信会教徒。街角的书店老板胡梅尔斯曾经故作玄虚地说战争与革命只会让信仰神的人更加虔诚，让无神论的人更加唾弃，这点还真有些难以反驳。

_***** _

十一号电车是首都所有五十条公交线路里唯一晚上仍会开到第三区的电车；罗伊斯租的公寓就在第二区与第三区的交界处，但今天他却睁大了眼坐过了站。

驶进第三区后的第二站站名美其名曰“寂静谷”，说白了就是城市墓地。这也能解释在十点半罗伊斯在这站下车时，第一列车厢里的乘客都小心翼翼地侧目打量着他，连司机善意祝福他的晚安里都带着莫名的深意。

等电车的铃铛声都远到听不到后他才转身走入背后黑暗的树丛，不过三分钟就到了墓园的后门。守墓人手电的灯光在远处来回晃动着；幸亏他不需要和老约翰打招呼，要是和他说起话来那说不定都可以等到明天坐首班车回学校。

积雨云终于一路跟着电车的轨道飘到了他的上头。罗伊斯叹了口气撑起伞，缓步走向门口的一棵枝繁叶茂的老树。到了跟前便摘下宽檐帽闭上眼，靠在树干上听着雨滴跌穿重重枝叶打在伞面上的闷响。他大口呼吸着深夜潮湿的空气：泥土和常青树混合的沉重气味和着单薄的风衣包裹着他，还有浓烈的鲜花芳香混合着冰冷的空气，透过风衣一点一点戳起手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩。罗伊斯不自觉地缩起身子，暗暗责怪自己刚出学校时为何犯懒不回储物箱拿围巾，这下可好，树上掉下的花全都掉进他衣领里，回去又要一顿收拾。

不过当初将克洛普的骨灰埋在这棵树下的时候，他们谁都没想到它居然会开花。不过让罗伊斯皱眉的香味来源不是它们——这些一串串的白色小花并没有任何香味，唯一的缺点就是掉进衣服里怪扎人的——而是放在树根处的几捧花束。浅绿色包装纸中的白玫瑰和百合应该是格罗斯克鲁伊茨送的（这种时候还能买得起百合的也就只有他，而且除了他没人会忘记罗伊斯对这两种花都严重过敏），一边的黄色与深粉色郁金香一定是胡梅尔斯在自己花园里剪下的（还用绸缎在花茎上扎了一个蝴蝶结），最贴近树干的装在透明袋中浅粉色边的白色康乃馨是昨天许尔勒去花店买的：新交了个女朋友后他老是嚷着快破产，看来连五块的包装费也要省。其余还有几束零星地放在周围，虽然不知道具体赠送者是谁，罗伊斯还是有一个大略的概念——毕竟会冒着宵禁、迷路和被发现的危险，在周五晚上到郊区的墓地后门森林里给一个以政治犯身份处决的死者上坟，也就这么几个。

树上的花依旧被风刮着不断往下落，把原本无碑的墓盖得更加严实。草地上零星的雏菊的花瓣与蒲公英的种子吹得四散，罗伊斯甚至有些庆幸自己是双手空空而来，至少不用让被剪断根须注定一周死亡的花还要被这样摧残。何况他的老师从来也就没特别喜欢过花。

“克洛普先生，”他听到自己开口，“这个学年还有两周就结束了，如果不出意外的话，我今年年底就能毕业。上周我还拿到了越洋进修的推荐，可谁现在有心情开什么独奏会？……啊当然，这些凯文，麦茨和安德烈上午一定和您说了。哦对了说到安德烈，他上学期为了泡妞挂了节法律课，这可能没告诉你。”罗伊斯忍不住笑了出来，揉了揉自己的头发，“不过他们也一定告诉你大家都过得很好。对，大家都过得很好。麦茨年前重新装修了他的小书店，安德烈交了个女朋友，凯文一如既往每天乐呵呵的，最重要的是罗曼在政治局晋升；所以如果他今天没有来的话，您还得原谅他。全托他的福，下周我们就要开始实施当时的计划了。”

罗伊斯顿了顿，抿紧了嘴唇，过了好一会儿才再次开口：“您要是知道内容，一定会皱眉说暴力不解决问题，不能依靠仇恨生存。但您也知道这些人是多么固执，所以只能先跟您说一声对不起了。”

他朝着树干深深地鞠了一躬，并将酸胀的眼睛和发痒的鼻子全都归罪于地上那束可恶的白花。

_***** _

罗伊斯刚把钥匙丢进门口的托盘里，就听到走廊里传来一声巨响。他叹了口气；这可不是他在大雨后走了三站路好不容易到了屋檐下，想要面对的突发状况。

“安德烈？”他小心翼翼地往前走了两步，随手抓过餐桌上的黄油刀，“是你吗，安德烈？”

“老天，我快被你吓死了。”黑暗中的影子长出一口气，接着许尔勒一手捂着大腿一瘸一拐地走进客厅，“快到十二点都不回来，我还当你忘带通行证所以要在学校过一晚呢。”

“不是我难道还是你女朋友？”罗伊斯看着室友把手枪放到餐具柜上，挑高了眉，“还有你这架势也未免太夸张了吧，要真是碰上监察来搜屋子你还真准备请他吃颗子弹？”

“可不是么，我拼上小命也要请他吃夜宵。”许尔勒翻了个白眼，拉开餐椅一屁股坐下，“不，我以为是小偷。你不知道么，前阵子隔壁街区好几栋楼都被偷了。”

“如果小偷真能从我们这屋子里挖出什么值钱的东西，也算是一种成就了。”

许尔勒刚喝了一大口水，呛着咳嗽了半天。罗伊斯耸了耸肩，转身将风衣和帽子挂到衣架上，然后回到门口矮桌上拆起信件。学校的通知，电费水费，房东提醒去浇花的便条，还有周围小店的优惠券。

“说真的，咳咳，你去哪儿了？”

“你们下午去的地方。”罗伊斯将不用的信封和便条丢进垃圾桶，然后转身也给自己倒了杯水又拿了一大卷纸巾，“下次见到凯文，我一定要在他的咖啡里加五十勺肉桂粉。”

“你去了？还以为你今天太忙准备明天去呢。”许尔勒往嘴里塞了一块巧克力，“我和麦茨一起去的，凯文怎么了？别告诉我他又买了百合——哦天，他买了，他还买了什么，他不会还买了玫瑰吧？真的？”许尔勒看着罗伊斯眼神全死用力擤着鼻涕的样子爆出一阵大笑，“完蛋了，明天出门自己买个一打卷筒纸回来吧，千万别像上次一样把家里的纸巾全都用完，我可不想半提着裤子再去敲邻居的门一次。”

“别说，现在我就觉得浑身发痒，”罗伊斯白了他一眼，皱眉挠着手臂，“在我把胳膊挠破前我最好去抹药膏。你说你和麦茨一起去的？有什么新消息吗？”

“关于十月阅兵仪式的路线，不过没详细说，反正明天就要开会……这么说来你还不睡么，不是明天还有早课？”

客厅老掉牙的布谷钟忠实地完成报时的任务，连敲十二下，辅助许尔勒的论点。罗伊斯将杯中的凉水一饮而尽，手背擦了擦嘴走回自己卧室：“行，明晚麦茨那儿见。”

“买卷纸的时候顺便买打啤酒回来呗！”许尔勒拔高了嗓子试图盖过他关门的声音。

罗伊斯打开一条门缝，晃了晃中指，又用力将门扇上。

“嘿老兄，我也爱你！”许尔勒嘲讽地甜蜜回答着，顺手关上了客厅的灯，给他们人生中最后一个平静的夜晚画上了休止符。

……TBC

_**“主！祈赐他们以永恒的安眠，让光辉永远照耀他们，在锡安之上赞颂 主，在耶路撒冷当得尊崇。请临听我祈祷，一切生灵终归于主。祈赐予其永恒的安眠，吾主，让光辉永远照耀他们。”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 安魂曲翻译： http://www.stmatthews.com/choir/mozartsrequiem.htm  
> 更多无用的设定: http://foliefroide.tumblr.com/post/120367914682/requiemch1note


	2. 垂怜经

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安-凯瑟琳挺酷的，杜尔姆很擅长吐槽。  
> 接着在学生抗议集会上，罗伊斯（和作者）看到了意想不到的人的出现。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章弄成中文居然比英语还无聊，也是被自己深深地醉到了……而且上周写的时候真没想到胖会那么早出场=_=  
> 文中提到安-凯瑟琳拿手的歌 O lieb, so lang du lieben kannst之后将来回在文中出现，温柔地送上传送门：http://music.baidu.com/song/s/7606bc280d0854d513aa  
> 不要手贱去查歌词哦。

**Kyrie, eleison.**

**Christe, eleison.**

**Kyrie, eleison.**

****垂怜经 (d小调安魂曲，莫扎特)** **

音乐伴奏是一节大学提供的实习课，有四组钢琴学生与声乐学生组成，由一个教授轮流监督。这节课主要是为了声乐学生表演而开设；为了更加熟练的磨合，通常一个学期里声乐学生会有一个固定的伴奏者帮助他参加各大比赛与考试。由于开课时间在周六，平日又要跟随声乐学生的时间表练习，大部分学生都不愿意选这节实习课。

所以也能理解为什么罗伊斯也不喜欢它，不喜欢到痛恨木管乐器的他都宁愿去上管弦乐作曲法也不想去。可最终他还是败给了大学给的补贴与声乐学生的奖金分红，于是每周六上午又不得不盯着黑眼圈去学校。

“周六要上课已经够糟糕了，更何况整一上午都要和声乐学生共处一室。哎你说他们是怎么做到从头到脚写满 ‘装逼’的呢？”杜尔姆冷嗤了一声，用力咬了一口手中的三明治。他比罗伊斯小上三岁，却因为赢得全国比赛而跳了一级——原本这事和他挨不上边，可原本谁都以为会得金奖的选手在最后演出当天重病，他也就撞着死兔子的拿到了奖。

有时罗伊斯总是会陷入自我认知危机：为什么周围所有人的脑袋都比他聪明也就算了，运气也比他好上两三倍——要知道通常他就是那个演出当天重病的角色。

他点了点头：“嗯，就是我建议你尽量别在教室门外抱怨。”

“我也建议你听一下罗伊斯先生的建议，杜尔姆先生。”勒夫教授冷不防地从两人背后出现。从杜尔姆痛苦的表情上判断，他大概是狠狠咬到了自己的舌头。

“早上好，勒夫教授。”罗伊斯抱歉地对教授笑，同情地拍了拍学弟的肩膀，“来吧埃里克，我们一起去会会你可怜的新搭档。下课的时候我们其余人可以评选一下你们俩谁更可怜。”

 

香川与沙欣早已热身起来，罗伊斯经过他们的练习房时点了点头表示招呼。他顺着熟悉的香水味走到自己的排练室门口，叹气看到自己的老搭档正斜依在钢琴上仔细研究修剪整齐的尖头红指甲。他与人称AK女神的安-凯瑟琳·博梅尔已经合作了一个学期，要是问他感受如何，还真是有些一言难尽。

“早啊小子，”天，她的红唇实在太让人分心。再说了，有多少人能涂那么多唇膏唱歌吗？

“博梅尔小姐。”他将一叠乐谱放在琴上。

“喂喂，”她皱眉道，“亲爱的，只有勒夫教授不叫我AK。他可是上个世纪的产物。”

“我很抱歉我还活着，博梅尔小姐，”勒夫站在门口敲了敲门，“快热身。我们今天从第六页开始练习。”

门刚关上他们就爆发出一阵大笑，一直到勒夫又在门口警告地连敲好几下才停下。好吧，也许并不是所有的声乐学生都那么糟糕。老实说，安-凯瑟琳可能是罗伊斯合作过的最喜欢的一个歌手。她长相姣好又极具专业素养，并且天赋异禀。她花了五年就即将完成她的本硕连读学位，全国甚至全欧洲的歌剧团也早在她毕业前便窥伺着她的动向。也许她看起来像是高高在上的歌剧女神，也许她的确需要大量注意力，还有那么一点喜欢炫耀，但如果相处得久的话就会发现她其实还是挺有趣的。

 

他们只够时间唱到A大调就不得不开始练习她的表演曲目。“O Lieb, so Lang du lieben kannst”是她最拿手的曲目之一，而罗伊斯恰好不同于大多数钢琴学生，意外的还挺喜欢爱之梦第三号。接下来的一个小时内他们花了大部分时间在这首歌上，反复修饰，之后又练习了几首简短的独唱乐曲。一直到埃里克冲进房间之前，他们过于入神都没有意识到已经下课了。

“嘿罗多芬，你再不放AK走的话我的新搭档就要来把你活吞了。”

“什么——”

“我不是这个意思，杜尔姆先生！不，AK，你继续唱——”

罗伊斯皱眉，侧身在他身后看到一个看上去像是刚高中毕业的男孩。这是一张陌生的面孔，介于他的专业一年只有10个人，杜尔姆的新搭档男孩很可能是大一新生。

“喔我亲爱的马里奥！”安-凯瑟琳以女高音经典颤音欣喜地转身冲出门。杜尔姆翻了个巨大的白眼，大到罗伊斯有些担心他会不会翻不回来；他也有点担心面前这个正被女高音家紧紧抱着的马里奥，因为看起来他似乎不太能正常地呼吸。

“太甜蜜了。”杜尔姆干巴巴地评论道。

“——我就在外面等。”马里奥好不容易挣脱了布满香水味的拥抱，脸上带着可疑的红晕匆匆地离开了房间。

罗伊斯好奇地看着他的背影，又看向安凯瑟琳，吹了声口哨：“哇，我不知道你喜欢这类的。新男朋友？”

“你是说马里奥？啊呀，我不知道呢，”她坏笑着将乐谱塞进她的皮包，“不过不觉得他很可爱吗？”

“我对你的恋爱私生活实在是不感兴趣，”杜尔姆打断道。

“真没礼貌，”她撅起嘴，“另一边你的好学长还邀请我说要让我在你们下午的集会上唱歌呢。配合统一一下口径好不？”

“什么，你叫她来？”杜尔姆惊愕地瞪大着眼睛看着无辜微笑的罗伊斯，“老天，如果我不认识你们的话我肯定以为你俩是一对，歌手和伴奏，天造地和。”

“什么鬼啊才不要！”

他们异口同声地回答道，又趴在钢琴上笑作一团。

 

杜尔姆叹气摇了摇头；他居然还以为他是所有人里年纪最小的，现在看着实是天傻太天真。

 

*

安内斯多拉是位于德国与捷克之间的一个内陆国家；因为它的词源，大家又给它起了个昵称叫潘多拉，连新首都的名字都来自于拉丁语的“礼物”。五年前这个小小的内陆国家发生了一场时长三年的内战；战胜方，也就是现在的社会共和党，重新设立了新政府，并迁都至位于西南的新兴城市多纳姆。经济在头两年迅速增长，正当群众以为总算能够平稳下来时，突然意识到其他所有政党都被排挤出内阁。

正如其他独裁政府一样，起初承诺的美好未来也就是昙花一现：出行、媒体、民主与言论自由逐渐尽失。自年初起，由于和平集会的数量增加，各大城市也陆续开始实行宵禁制度，但这并没有阻止公民尝试改变现状的脚步。安内斯多拉大学生进步联盟，或AUSPU，是全国最有影响力的年轻进步组织，成员来自全国各地的大学与毕业生。

安-凯瑟琳先前提到的集会在大学广场举办，两点准时开始。前些日子管理局对校属教堂中任职的内文·苏博蒂奇牧师的非法逮捕激起了学生与当地居民极大的不满，而今天的抗议集会的目标就是希望当局能够尽快释放他。

 

杜尔姆走出地铁站时倒抽了一口气；离两点还有好一会儿，广场上却已经人山人海。他喃喃开口：“我不确定他们来是真的因为对这个集会感兴趣呢，还是对你感兴趣。”。

“哪种原因我都能接受。”安凯瑟琳耸肩，扶了扶她的墨镜。

“哪种原因也都能让我头痛。”他夸张地扶额叹气。

眼看又一场吐槽大战一触即发，罗伊斯故作严肃地清了清嗓子：“行了你们，今天结束之后如果你们愿意的话，我批准你们转系去学表演。我现在得去和马塞尔和凯文检查一下舞台，埃里克你准备好的时候就可以开始。”

年轻的女歌唱家的眼睛跟随金发人跑去台下的背影，一副陷入沉思的模样：“嗯，有趣，我刚意识到他从来没有在幕前出现过一次。可大部分的集会不都是他组织的吗？他甚至从没在宣传海报上留下过自己的名字。”

“也许他只是不喜欢在人多的场合说话，人总是得有个弱点嘛。”杜尔姆喝完水瓶里最后一点水，用手背抹了抹嘴。看到坎普尔给他的大拇指后他深吸一口气，上台前回头朝她微笑道：

“幸好我喜欢。”

 

罗伊斯站在舞台左翼的看着布满学生的广场，更加坚定了让安凯瑟琳来绝对是一个正确的选择。大众为什么来目前并不重要， 重要的是人群基数越大，扩散力也能随之上升。现在的目标是要让尽可能多的人注意到目前的政治局势的严峻，并且改变他们事不关己的想法。至于他本人为何不愿出现在大众视线范围内的原因其实与流言相悖：他还没有内向到无法在人群前无法发言，只是介于接下来他要做的事，他最不想做的就是让任何与政治当局有关的机构人士记住自己的脸。更何况在学联组织中有很多比他更擅长这件事的人——杜尔姆和朗格拉克长相出众，年轻而充满激情，他们自愿承担下这个职位，他又何必不情愿地去分一杯羹。

杜尔姆此时在舞台上干咳了一声：

“亲爱的安内斯多拉公民、朋友们，感谢你们今天的到来。我的名字是埃里克杜尔姆，AUSPU中央音乐学院分会的现任学生成员。今天，我们聚集在这里来和平抗议当局对内文·苏伯蒂奇的非法逮捕一事。”

“苏伯蒂奇先生在警局大火事件的当夜凌晨2点，在毫不知情的情况下，跨越了了八街上的戒严封锁线。这条路的封锁不仅没有任何通知，周围也没有告示或是任何巡逻人员提醒。第八街是他日常下班回去的必经之路，当夜苏伯蒂奇先生只是如往常一样值班结束回家。”

“当时他在离大火现场六个街区外被逮捕，被逮捕时没有完全按照正常的警告、询问，并在收监过程中跳跃了拘留这一步骤，过程中暴力行警的情况也有照片证明。至于官方声称他没有合法的通行证也是彻头彻尾的谎言：他当晚拥有有效的通行证，学校方面还保留开具通行证的申请合格复印件。事实是在被拘留的当夜，他的通行证被没收并且销毁，接着被迫接受违反宵禁法令的罪名。”

“我们拥有足够的证据可以证明他与任何合法或是非法的抗议组织没有任何关系。事实上，警方当局已含蓄地表示他们承认他的清白，并承认有极大可能他与案件毫无关系。所以今天AUSPU在这里要求警方当局迅速释放一名无辜的公民，并且发表道歉声明。”

“这次的抗议步行于下午2点准时从大学广场出发。我们将一起沿着中央大道走到警察局，全程持续约两小时。恳请各位朋友在离开前找到穿着黄色的志愿者，签署联名上议书。十分感谢大家的支持。”

杜尔姆在热烈的掌声中深吸了一口气：“在抗议开始前，请欢迎学院学生安凯瑟琳·博梅尔带领演唱《改革进行曲》。安内斯多拉，生于自由永沐荣光！”

*

这次抗议活动非常成功：总共约有共一千人出场，还收集了超过20页的签名。当然，所有人都很清楚这些签名并没有实际的法律作用，但是能让平时过着安稳生活的富有大学生意识到目前政况的危机已经是很大的成就了——而且要知道，如今任何没有任何人被拘留或逮捕的抗议游行绝对可以戴上成功的头衔。

 

安-凯瑟琳在开始后一小时便与他们匆匆告别，不过她逗留的时间已经比罗伊斯起初想象中要长很多了。她还说要不是她傍晚和城市歌剧团有一场演出，她一定会留下来。

他给了她一个紧紧的拥抱：“谢谢你今天来帮忙，我下周来的时候给你捎杯咖啡呗。”

“两份奶油一份糖，”她啄了啄他两边脸庞，“愿主垂怜你们。”

罗伊斯歪嘴笑了出声：“你知道我不信神。”

“别像个不知恩典的小混蛋，马尔科，给你祈祷祝福一下又不会少块肉，”安-凯瑟琳戴上墨镜后又帮他整理了一下衣领，“对了，替我好好照顾我的男孩，好嘛？下周见。”

罗伊斯正想问她到底在说她的哪个男孩，就瞥看到人群中一张熟悉的脸和高辨识度的发型。他本想回头问安-凯瑟琳怎么回事，可是她早就踩着高跟鞋不知道去哪儿了。

（那个上午遇到的大一新生的名字是什么？马、马，哦对，马里奥。不是一个常见的安内多西亚的名字。）

他为什么在这？他也对这场运动感兴趣吗？罗伊斯饶有兴趣地看着他弯腰帮忙收拾着广场上留下的废纸和空瓶，抿嘴思考了起来。有新成员总是好的，更不用说一个长相颇佳的年轻男孩。毕业季过后，他们需要新鲜的血液来让组织继续日常运行，其中也需要传播力的面孔来扩大传播范围。也许他应该给安-凯瑟琳打个电话，问问她男朋友的联系方式……不过当然他也可能只是来看她的表演。

其实这个解释更加得合理，可是他并没有和她一起离开。加上她离开前意味深长的留言，一切让他有点摸不着头脑。

罗伊斯摇了摇头，他又在浪费自己的时间了。说不定他在周六之外都不可能再遇到这个男孩。他听到杜尔姆和施梅尔策在远处叫他，似乎要他过去回答几个问题。正当他的目光要离开人群时，他和马里奥对上了眼。

褐发的人起初看起来像是被吓到了，但很快反应过来报以羞赧的笑，小幅度地朝他招了招手，似乎嘴里打着招呼。他鼓鼓的脸颊因为闷热的天气而有些发红，罗伊斯看着突然觉得喉咙有些干燥。

“马尔科，你在看什么？”施梅尔策的声音飞过人群的嗡嗡声，“快过来帮忙！”

“行了行了别叫了，我来了！”他强迫自己挪开目光，刚转身就被一些来自首都女子大学学生代表紧紧围住。他迅速挂上标准的一边微笑，轻声问道，“有什么可以帮到你们的吗？”

 

待他好不容易一一解答完所有的问题，两分钟后再次看向人群时，那个褐发的学生已经没了踪影。

 

**“上主垂怜 基督求你垂怜 上主垂怜”**

……TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *安内斯多拉Anesidora的意思是 “给上面送礼物的她”, 潘多拉的另一个名字. 首都的名字多纳姆 “Donum”是拉丁语礼物的主格。  
> *马尔科学校排练室的钢琴爱萨克斯Essex是斯坦威旗下一款专门为伴奏设计的琴。  
> *我保证下章会有各种大帅比出现！！！！！！！！！以人格担保！！！！


	3. 继抒咏-震怒之日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “那个，”杜尔姆小心翼翼地提问，“所以我们到底拿他们怎么办？”  
> 魏登费勒高深莫测地看了他一眼；背后沙欣和格罗斯克罗伊茨叹了口气。
> 
> “……让他们好好地，睡上一觉。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果没有千秋我才不会那么快更中文呢，要谢的话谢她（。

_**Dies irae, dies illa** _   
_**Solvet saeclum in favilla,** _   
_**teste David cum Sibylla.** _   
_**Quantus tremor est futurus,** _   
_**quando judex est venturus,** _   
_**cuncta stricte discussurus!** _

  


他左手从口袋里掏出一包卷烟，上下摇晃了几下，嘴唇夹住半晃出的一支烟。有着一层老茧的右手拇指指腹轻松划过火机的滑轮，凑近嘴边；他的舌头抵住石棉滤嘴，火焰顶端优雅地轻轻划过烟的末端，同时微吸一口气。他吸气的时候喉结上下滑动，一滴汗珠顺着下巴沿着脖颈消失在衬衫方领上，接着嘴角漏出几缕烟，看上去有些好笑，但又让人挪不开目光。

  


这是一件需要记载在设定集里的事：麦茨胡梅尔斯是一个大烟枪，完。罗伊斯坚持就是他带坏了整个小组的健康情况，因为似乎所有人在认识他之后全都养成了这个糟糕的习惯。

胡梅尔斯只是耸肩向后靠在摇摇欲坠的书架上摆出一张“怪我咯”的欠扁微笑脸，朝他吹出一口烟：“毛长齐没呀老弟，”他用力拍了金发人的肩膀的一记，估计能酸上个几分钟，“都成年人了，一两根又没关系。”

“你想融入工农阶级的话还需要更加努力，长毛这说法这个根本没有任何杀伤力。还有你最好回小学重新学一下算数，”罗伊斯嫌弃地后退几步，掩鼻咳嗽着，“要么就是世界没通知我 ‘一’和’二’的概念变了。”

“一定是忘通知了。”胡梅尔斯严肃地点头。

罗伊斯白了一眼笑瘫在沙发上的格罗斯克罗伊茨，在胡梅尔斯狭窄的公寓里总算找到一个坐的位置。开放式厨房外的高凳比想象中要舒服一些，而且又离现在保他平安的纸巾盒特别近。他从柜子上捞了一瓶啤酒，又从格罗斯克罗伊茨的盘子上抓了一大把薯片。

“喂喂，别偷我的芝士意粉！”薯片的主人抗议道。

“你选口味的品味太糟糕，麻烦下次买烧烤味的，那才是顶级好货。”罗伊斯故意用力嚼出声，“还有你忘了我可没忘，百合玫瑰盛宴的事我还没报仇呢。”

“啊呀对不起老兄，”格罗斯克罗伊茨尴尬地挠了挠脑袋，“你看我这不是记性差么。不过我看你现在还活蹦乱跳的，应该过敏没太严重……吧？”

“如果你觉得12个小时内用完两盒纸巾算作’不太严重’的话，我也和你没什么话好说了。”罗伊斯用力踢了脚他的左腿，满意地看到他的吃痛脸，“我现在根本感觉不到我的鼻子，而且我刚才照镜子的时候觉得它绝对比两天前小了。”

“行了，还有谁今晚来？”杜尔姆趁胡梅尔斯出神地翻着账簿的时他口袋里偷了一根烟。

胡梅尔斯在大学校区附近盘了栋三层的老房子，在一楼卖些文具啊，二手教科书什么的。二楼则堆满了古典文学小说和诗歌，算是他没读完的经典文学学位的纪念。至于现在所有人挤着的三楼则是他的居所。十个月前他从和前男友合租的公寓里搬出来后，就一直没有起找新房子。原本只是想在这里过渡将就着先住，结果这一过渡就常住了下来。这个阁楼式公寓有一个开放厨房，一间浴室，一个当做书房用的客厅和只能放下一张小双人床和更多摇摇欲坠书柜的卧室。一个人住倒也足够，反正平时除了今晚的客人以外也没有其他人会来拜访。

”额，所有人？我挺确定——”沙欣从先前一直在读的书中抬起头来。他一直安静地坐在角落里，罗伊斯还以为他睡着了，“——嘘。”

沉稳的脚步声从楼下逐渐接近；所有人停下了话头看着大门。脚步在门口十厘米处停住，接着是两声礼貌的敲门声。

“是我。”访客的声音极其冷静。

胡梅尔斯长出了一口气，小心地解锁打开门：“晚上好，罗曼。”

“不好意思今天迟了，”棕发的人抱歉地微笑道，“在局子里加班。”

“他们又在搞新的一统江湖洗脑群众的计划？”之前一直在沙发背后打盹的奥巴梅杨伸了个懒腰，坐了起来。

“感谢老天，暂时没有。”魏登费勒叹了口气，坐在罗伊斯身边的厨房高凳上，“所有人被上周警局火灾那茬弄得焦头烂额。不过如果下周六前还没有头绪的话，很可能上头就随便找个进步组织当替罪羊了。”

“傻逼。”沙欣评论道。

“不过应该不会找AUPSU，你们人多势众不太好对付，”魏登费勒也开了一瓶啤酒，“来来马尔科，干杯！今天下午的示威游行很不错。我听说了，他们下周一就会放了那可怜的牧师——哦对了，怎么会忘记我们伟大的埃里克·杜尔姆，主持得很棒。”

杜尔姆扁着的嘴马上咧开变成一个傻笑：“告诉你嘛，我可有能力了。”

“当然了埃里克小朋友——嗷！”格罗斯克罗伊茨刚揉了他的头发就被他一脚踢在另一条腿上，“老天，你和马尔科都到底是弹琴的还是踢球的？！”

“好了别闹了，早开始早结束，这样所有人10点都能回去。我这里可没足够的地方给你们开个通宵派对，”胡梅尔斯清了清嗓子，吸引了所有人的注意力；他坐在书桌上挥舞着一张潦草笔记的纸片，“首先，特别感谢罗曼和塞巴斯蒂安，我们总算有了完整的名单。”

“凯利去哪儿了？”杜尔姆小声问道。

“他说他今年都不会来参加集体会议了，“沙欣回答，“他还在政府的黑名单上，说是为了我们的安全。”

“愿上帝保佑他。”胡梅尔斯点了点头，“说回这张名单。现在我们有十个人的名字：佩佩雷纳和哈维马丁内斯是行刑队的队长。弗朗克里贝里和阿尔杰罗本是当时的审讯人。当时国安局内负责这个案件的科长，曼尼努尔诺伊尔。花了好大功夫才找出他，因为在克洛普先生的案子结束后他被马上调离了岗位。目前去向还不明确，不过我们总能找出他的。”

“行刑队的也有必要吗？”罗伊斯打断道，“他们只是按照命令行事。”

“马尔科。”奥巴梅杨警告道。

“具体操作我们待会儿会讨论，这不是最终版本，”胡梅尔斯拔高了嗓音，“先让我把名单说完。我们一开始就知道了是简基希霍夫和巴德施图贝尔两个狱卒当时在监狱里特别’照顾’了克洛普先生，”他在空气中画了个讽刺的单引号，冷嗤一声，“杰罗姆博阿滕，第七政治监狱的典狱长。当然还有菲利普拉姆，国安局信息部的前任部长。不得不说这家伙真的很聪明，年初的时候被秘密升职后几乎没人知道他的去处。藏得很好，估计想要他命的人不少。”

“但是看样子我们知道他在哪儿？”格罗斯克罗伊茨插嘴道。

“内阁。他现在是内务部长高级顾问，估计风头过后还要升职，”罗曼吹了个完美的烟圈，“不过巧也是巧，要不是上周在一个内部晚宴上碰到他估计也一时半会儿还是查不出他的职位。”

“看上去幸运女神更加喜欢我们，”罗伊斯喝了一口啤酒，“所以现在是九个，最后一个是谁？”

“何塞普·瓜迪奥拉。”

  


在场所有人听到总统的名字时都愣了几秒：杜尔姆张大了嘴足够塞俩鸡蛋，罗伊斯被最后一口啤酒呛到不断地咳嗽，奥巴梅杨差点被打火机烧到手指，其他人则面面相觑半晌说不出话。

胡梅尔斯又点了支烟，扬起眉毛：“怎么了？”

沙欣干咳了一声：“额，恕我直言，好像难度系数突然以指数幂的速度一下上升到顶了。”

“哇塞，努里你太有观察力了，”格罗斯克罗伊茨拍了几下手，被魏登费勒瞪了回去。

“反对的原因？”

“原因可以理解，但可行性不太高，”罗伊斯故意用力擤着鼻子，试图用另一种尴尬来抵消现在的处境，“我建议等我们搞定其他人之后再来给他量身定做一个计划。”

“我同意，”奥巴梅杨举手，“光针对他一个人就够占时间了。

“过于自负必将自焚，”魏登费勒点点头，“但这不意味着我们要彻底放弃。马尔科说得很对，也许处理完五个人之后我们可以来讨论对付他的计划。”

胡梅尔斯投降地举起了手：“好好好，可以，能够接受。除此之外还有什么问题吗？”

“那个，”杜尔姆小心翼翼地提问，“所以我们到底拿他们怎么办？”

魏登费勒高深莫测地看了他一眼；背后沙欣和格罗斯克罗伊茨叹了口气。

  


“……让他们好好地，睡上一觉。”

  


所有人又安静了下来。罗伊斯用力地擦着鼻子，格罗斯克罗伊茨跑去厨房又开了一袋薯片。沙欣把手里的打火机还给胡梅尔斯，奥巴梅杨又用力伸了一记懒腰。

“哈、哈，万万没想到。”杜尔姆干笑两声。

“还有什么有建设性的问题吗？”胡梅尔斯重复道，“没有的话我们就可以进入下一步讨论。这名单里最简单的目标自然是处刑人和狱卒，但之前马尔科提到的处刑人的处境，我觉得值得商榷。”

“很多人也’只是’在按照命令做事，”沙欣抱臂不满地开口，“而我觉得这恰恰就是目前这个国家的问题。”

“还是有些区别的，”奥巴梅杨撑着脑袋打了个呵欠，“比如说狱卒，你不能要求他们开门放人，但他们可以选择不像个流氓一样对待关押者。那些行刑人就不一样了，很可能根本不知道自己杀了谁。”

格罗斯克罗伊茨也点点头：“一年前的我肯定一拍桌子说该杀，现在过了冲动期之后，现在马上要我回答，唔，我不知道……”

“你怎么想，罗曼？”

“我还是得同意马尔科，”棕发的人叹了口气，“我知道做出这个抉择很难，哪怕现在我说出这句话也不是很舒服。从事实上来说，的确是他们直接导致了克洛普先生的死亡，但他们的性质与名单上其他人不同，我觉得——”

他突然闭上了嘴，回头看着大门。

“怎么了？”胡梅尔斯警觉地站了起来。

“——有人在门外。”

所有人的目光也都停留在了实木大门上；一声试探性的敲门差点把格罗斯克罗伊茨吓得掉下椅子。

“怎么——”

罗伊斯伸手捂住了杜尔姆的嘴。他瞪大着眼睛看着公务员不知从哪里掏出了一支手枪（“就在他的口袋里。”罗伊斯好心地补充道），小心翼翼地走过去。

“我们先走吧。”沙欣指着卧室无声地作出口型；挪开衣橱就能看到一条通往书店后门的秘密台阶。“麦茨和罗曼会处理的。”

“什么时候连公务员都能带武器了？”杜尔姆看起来受到了极大的惊吓。

“上个月，搞我们这行的得多注意新闻啊小朋友，”格罗斯克罗伊茨拉开暗门，“快走吧，然后祈祷这只是一个普通的夜间监察员，否则他们麻烦就大了。”

  


客厅里的魏登费勒和胡梅尔斯交换了一个过于平静的眼神。胡梅尔斯点了点头，继续坐在书桌后头没有起身，一只手在桌板下握紧了枪。

“是谁？”魏登费勒高声问道。

门外的回答含糊不清，敲门声倒是更加紧促。看样子不是监察员或是任何安全局方的人物。魏登费勒扬起眉毛，走到了大门口。

“你是谁？”他重复问道，“我是安全局信息处的罗曼·魏登费勒。除非你持有特殊巡逻证或是逮捕令，我有权拒绝开门。”

“……水……”那个声音终于发出了一个可以听懂的单词。

“什么？”

“我需要……水……”

一声巨响之后走廊恢复了先前的寂静。魏登费勒回头看着房子的主人，不解地摇了摇头。

  


最后进入密道的罗伊斯在关门之前停下了脚步。他突然想起来在哪里听到过那个声音。

“你在等什么？”楼梯拐弯处的奥巴梅杨焦急地拍了拍墙。

“我知道是谁了。你们先走。”

“喂！！”

没有钥匙的话，这道暗门只能从外面打开。奥巴梅杨眼睁睁地看着他的朋友三步做两步地走回了卧室，想追又追不上。他叹了口气，一边下楼一边希望倒霉鬼罗先生别再碰到什么麻烦。

  


罗伊斯走回客厅时正好碰上魏登费勒小心地把大门打开一条缝。不知出于什么原因他马上认出了门口那个失去意识的人，尽管他们12个小时之前才初次见面。

“马里奥？！”

“你认识他？！”

  


他同时和魏登费勒开口，在沉默中大眼瞪小眼。胡梅尔斯摇了摇头；这注定是一个漫长的夜晚。

  


……TBC

_** “当那日降临， 震怒之日，尘世将化为灰烬，如大卫与希比拉所测 ** _

_** 这将是何等惊惧颤栗 末日审判君临之时 一切都必将严厉清算” ** _
    
    
        
    
        
    
    

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天，下一章总算要进入正题了，感觉好久没写过这么无聊的1w字了…  
> 还有我真的想不出除了你仁还有谁可以当反派，如果不喜欢这个设定的话…………我也没办法（。


End file.
